


You Bring Out The Animal In Me.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Biting, Claiming, M/M, Rough Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, Werecats, hunting references, some violence and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the supernatural: creatures prompt for Angst Bingo. Tommy always thought he was human till Adam's alpha triggered something in him. But how do you tell someone you know they turned you into a big cat? When they don't even seem to notice that you can, too, and that your cat really wants to get to know theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bring Out The Animal In Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> I've written werewolves before so I thought I'd do something a bit different for this one. So I hope you like it.

Tommy’s POV  
　  
He'd always thought he was human, he'd never had reason to think otherwise. Not till he met Adam. The way the guy joked, called him a kitty, he was sure the guy had to know, but nope, no matter how many hints Tommy dropped, he didn't say a thing. Adam was some kind of were, Tommy could smell it on him now that he had turned. He'd looked into it, talked to his Mom, she'd explained about recessive genes and a strong Alpha being able to trigger them, wake them up. Normally it was sex that triggered it, Tommy had woken up in his hotel room as a fucking cheetah after that first kiss at the AMA's. He had freaked the fuck out, accidentally broken a lamp, hidden in a bathroom till he turned back. It had been months since then, he'd travelled around America, Europe, he was living his motherfucking dream and he'd come to terms with it.  
　  
He just didn't get why the fuck Adam hadn't said anything, he had to be able to smell Tommy. He had to realise Tommy had not been a were cat when he came to audition for the band and now he was. If it had been the other way around, Tommy would be asking questions. Instead of bringing the were thing up, Adam just played with him. Tommy had always thought of himself as mainly straight as well as thinking himself human, again Adam had changed that thought as well. Every damn time Adam pulled his hair, he had to fight to keep a purr from passing his lips. Stupid cat, with it's stupid submissive tendencies responding to Adam's very clear dominate tendencies, the guy called himself a top, but it went way beyond that, he had an alpha nature so strong Tommy spent all his time around him wanting to roll over and beg for it. Instead he just settled for getting petted. He'd always been pretty affectionate with his friends, but he was such a cuddle slut now, he fucking loved getting petted.  
　  
He had a hard time saying no to Adam, which was something Adam seemed to realise and take advantage of it. Which was how Tommy ended up shopping on a Sunday morning during a break from tour rather than curled up in a warm bed. His mom said his hatred of the cold was actually a cat thing, his grandfather had been the same way. He had on so many layers, Adam had laughed at him for a full ten minutes when he first came to pick Tommy up. Clearly Adam isn't as bothered by the cold, fucker just has a shirt and a waist coat on. He's gone light on the makeup, dressed smart, he looks good and as they walk along Tommy feels like a slob, Adam doesn't complain about how he looks though.  
　  
"Why do we need to shop?" Tommy asks, following Adam into some shop he's never even heard of.  
　  
"We don't need to, I want to." Adam shrugs. Tommy sits down on one of the stools set out so people can try on the pairs of shoes stacked on glass shelves around the room.  
　  
He sits there, watching Adam look at shoes that probably cost a small fortune, he doesn't mind, he likes being close to Adam, the cat gets twitchy if he's away from Adam too long. One of the girls who work in the shop wonders over to him at some point, it could be minutes after he got there or an hour, shoe shops feel like they’re in some weird slower time zone to him.  
　  
"Hi, not trying anything on?" The girl asks, she's blonde, hair dyed a little too blonde to ever pass as natural, her tan skin clearly a spray tan, he can smell the chemicals and her perfumes so strong, it makes him wince. But she's smiling at him, clearly not bothered that he's not shopping, so he's not going to be rude.  
　  
"No, just here with a friend." Tommy points to Adam.  
　  
"Oh, that explains the bored boyfriend look." She sounds disappointed and Tommy can't wrap his head around that; bleach blond, with fake boobs and working in a high end shoe store, is not the type of girl that normally likes him.  
　  
"He's not my boyfriend." Tommy shrugs, just because it's true, not because he wants to encourage her. He regrets telling the truth when he gets a whiff of the scent coming off her, pure lust, his nose isn't as sensitive in this form, but it's more sensitive than a humans and he tries not to breath in too deeply.  
　  
"I'm finished." Adam announces, appearing from fucking nowhere, Tommy didn't even see him move. But he's bored and not about to argue if it means he gets to leave and get away from babies scent.  
　  
He stands up, smiling at the girl, because he's not a total dick and follows Adam out of the store. Adam is tense and quiet and Tommy doesn't know why, it makes the cat anxious and he can't help biting at him thumb nail as he walks along, even though he's been trying to quit that shit.  
　  
"Um, where next?" Tommy asks, wanting to break the increasingly awkward silence.  
　  
"Here." Adam points. And Okay, something has clearly crawled up his butt and died. He never snaps at Tommy, barking out answers like that. Tommy feels his shoulders slump as he follows behind Adam, he hates when the other man is mad at him, even though he knows he hasn't done anything wrong he still feels bad. He kind of hates the fact that he seems to be hard wired to wanting to please Adam, keep him happy. It's been that way since the audition, so he's not even sure he can blame the whole cat thing.  
　  
He doesn't take a seat this time, in case that's what had been bothering Adam, he follows him around the rails of clothes like a lost puppy. he nods and smiles whenever Adam shows him something, but they don't talk much, he hates the tension, he doesn't know what's wrong, if it is him he doesn't know what it was he did or how to fix it. He waits outside the dressing room whilst Adam tries things on. Adam's walking out to show him jeans at the same time as some other guy must have walked out of his cubical. Tommy hadn't seen him when he stepped forward to take a look at Adam and the guy walks right into him, hard. So hard he ends up on his ass and thankful for a body that won't break as easily as a humans would. He can hear the guy stuttering apologies before he even looks up, but something else catches his attention. Adam's scent, he's really pissed off and the scent only gets stronger when the guy helps him up, apologising the whole time.  
　  
"I am so, so sorry. It was all my fault, are you okay?" The guys tall, broad, but his features are delicate, pretty and he's still holding Tommy's arm.  
　  
He pulls back gently, he isn't pissed at the guy for an accident, but he doesn't want to be pawed at by him either.  
　  
"It’s fine." He says simply.  
　  
The guy smiles and takes his time backing up, he takes the time to check Tommy out before he turns around to leave. It feels like he's being mentally stripped and Tommy has never felt more objectified, it feels sleazy, wrong for this guy to look at him like that. It's not like with the fans who are generally sweet about it. This attention doesn't make him feel good about himself, it makes him feel dirty and he hates it. Adam goes back to get changed without a word, comes out and buys some stuff Tommy had already said he liked on him and leaves the shop, all without saying a word. But he stops Tommy when they get outside and looks at him.  
　  
"Let’s go grab an early lunch, I know today's been pretty boring for you. There a Mexican place close?" Adam asks and Tommy feels a little of the tension drift away at Adam offering up his favourite food for lunch.  
　  
The walk to the restaurant is still quiet, but Tommy feels less like Adam is mad at him now and more like maybe something else is bothering him and that's why he's so quiet. They get to the restaurant and are given a pretty private booth, which is nice, low chance of people staring or taking pictures. Tommy orders a lot more food than Adam, but that's normal for them, he doesn't think he's ever seen Adam eat more than him.  
　  
"Are you really okay? That guy didn't hurt you did he?" Adam asks out of the blue, while they are waiting for their food.  
　  
"Of course, I'm fine. I probably won't even bruise." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
Adam doesn't look convinced, a frown firmly in place.  
　  
"I swear I'm not hurt." Tommy promises. Adam should know it takes more than that to hurt a were cat, even in human form. Even if he won't bring up what they are. He doesn't know why, maybe he has some weird hang up about it like Tommy's Mom thought he would. Thinks he's a monster or some shit. Tommy doesn't think that way, the way he feels about his cat is complicated, but generally he thinks it's pretty fucking awesome. He can turn into a cheetah, he can't see any think about that that isn't cool.  
　  
Adam seems to finally take him at his word, but Tommy can tell he's being watched carefully every time he moves, not like he's prey being stalked, but like Adam's watching for signs of pain when he moves, like he thinks he would lie about it, which stings a little. He doesn't lie to Adam, sure he's not mentioned being a cat, but Adam has to know he's a were, that he triggered Tommy into turning. And okay, so maybe he hasn't mentioned being attracted to Adam, but he hasn't lied about it either.  
　  
He's glad when the food arrives, because now maybe Adam will have something other than his fictional injuries to focus on, but the waiter who brings it isn't the girl they ordered from. She hadn't made a big deal about all the food Tommy ordered, she'd been really good at her job and remembering stuff, but not chatty. This guy keeps asking where he puts all that food and it's pretty obvious he's flirting. Twice in one day, it's not like the most people to have ever hit on him, but he's still always surprised and kind of embarrassed with Adam watching and giving death glares.  
　  
"What is your problem today?" Tommy blurts out, right after his first mouthful, when the sour look still hasn't left Adam's face.  
　  
"I don't have a problem." Adam insists.  
　  
"You looked at the waiter like he insulted your mother, not served you lunch." Tommy points out, not bothering to go into Adam's weird behaviour in the shoe shop and the clothes shop.  
　  
"Just drop it." Adam sighs, stabbing at his food.  
　  
"Like you would if it was me." Tommy grumbles, but he doesn't want to fight with Adam so he just focuses on eating his lunch and listens to Adam make small talk.  
　  
When the waiter comes back after they have finished their food and offers them the dessert menu, the guy is still hitting on them. Adam asks for the bill, refusing dessert or drinks. When the waiter comes back with the bill and a slip of paper with his number on it, which he pushes towards Tommy with no subtlety at all. That's when he sees Adam's eyes, the pupils flattening out, the blue shinning out at him. Tommy grabs Adam's wallet out of his hand, throws the money down and takes Adam's hand to drag him out of the restaurant. He even reaches up and forces Adam's sunglasses off the top of his head and onto his face. God if someone sees they will be in shit.  
　  
"Why are you dragging me around?" Adam snaps, pulling his arm out of Tommy's grip.  
　  
"Adam, you were losing it in there." Tommy hisses.  
　  
"No, I wasn't." Adam snarls a little.  
　  
"You still are. Let's go back to your house, I want to talk where we can't be over heard." It's about time they talked about this. No more waiting for Adam to bring it up, he's done. Adam's cat is close to the surface and his own cat can't help but react to that. Adam brings out the animal in him and he just doesn't know how he might react to an Alpha's anger.  
　  
"Whatever." Adam shrugs. But he gets them a taxi to his place, he stays silent and keeps his sunglasses on the whole time.  
　  
Tommy stares out the window, feeling tense and on edge. It isn't in his nature to confront someone, let alone someone like Adam. But screw what the cat wants, how it thinks he should act, Adam is his friend. He's not going to keep doing this, pretend he doesn't know what Adam is or pretend he hasn't been acting like a freak today. A part of him just wants to roll over, show his throat and beg for forgiveness, even though he's done fuck all wrong. Another part of him wants to bite Adam or shake him, till he'll actually talks to Tommy about what they are.  
　  
"We're here, what was so important?" Adam asks and his tone makes it pretty damn clear that he doesn't think it's important. It sort of makes Tommy feel like Adam doesn't find him or his opinion important and maybe he's right, maybe Adam really does see him as nothing but a pretty toy, to play with on stage.  
　  
"Can we sit or do you want to talk in your hallway?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"I don't want to talk to you at all." Adam snaps and Tommy feels like he's been punched in the gut. By the way Adam's face suddenly falls, he's pretty sure the way he feels is showing all over his own face, he's always been easier to read than Adam.  
　  
"I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I'm just in a bad mood, which is why you’re better off not being around me right now." Adam sighs, walking into the living room. Tommy follows because if he backs down now, he'll never get the guts to bring this up again.  
　  
"I saw your eyes, when that waiter gave me his number." Tommy blurts out the moment he's sat down next to Adam on the sofa.  
　  
"Did you take it?" Adam asks, which really isn't the damn point.  
　  
"No, I didn't. Can we get back to your eyes changing. I know what you are Adam, so can we quite playing games?" Tommy asks, he is so sick of this, of feeling like he's different and all alone on tour when he isn't, he shouldn't have to feel that way. He should be able to talk to Adam.  
　  
Adam looks at his sharply, head turning sideways, but eyes still covered. He slips them off his face and onto the coffee table and Tommy is left staring into blue jungle cat eyes. He can't look away, they’re beautiful.  
　  
"I was sure I was imagining it when your scent changed. Weres are born, not made by a bite. You couldn't have just become one. I thought I was projecting my desires, what I wanted onto you. Besides you submit to me and a straight male were cat wouldn't do that. I don't get what's going on. You can't be what you seem like, it's a trick." Adam frowns.  
　  
"Recessive genes, from my grandfather on my Mom's side. She knows what I am." Tommy shrugs. He isn't sure he's ready to admit how he feels about Adam, why submitting to him feels so sweet, so natural.  
　  
"It normally takes an Alpha claiming someone to do that. Did you let another were fuck you? I never smelt anyone on you. Was it a female? Tell me it was." Adam growls and his anger is just a little frightening, even though every base instinct Tommy has, tells him Adam won't hurt him, not really.  
　  
"It wasn't a female, because no one fucked me. My body's fucked up or like a prude, a kiss was enough." Tommy explains quickly, both pissed and pleased by Adam's possessiveness, clearly he's fucked in the head as well as the body.  
　  
"A kiss? My kiss?" Adam asks, it takes Tommy a second to read the emotion creeping onto Adam's face, but it's soon clear he's feeling smug.  
　  
"The AMA's. I turned that night. I was so scared. But my Mom explained a lot and I did research. I'm happy, I like the cat. I don't get why you wouldn't talk to me about it.” He'd thought maybe he'd done something wrong or was like too weak or small to be the kind of were Adam wanted around him.  
　  
He's shocked, but doesn't fight it when Adam pulls him close, lifting Tommy onto his lap with ease and hugging him close, instead he buries his head against Adam's chest and just breathes in his familiar, comforting scent.  
　  
"I'm so sorry. I triggered it, I should have been there for you when you were scared and confused. I would have been able to help, given answers. I fucked up. I'd just kissed the guy I had a crush on, on TV, a straight guy and everything was going mad in the media. I should have noticed more." Adam sounds really fucking sorry, which makes Tommy feel bad, he didn't want to make Adam feel guilty. Yeah he'd been terrified and alone then, but he was past that. He needed Adam to be here for him now, not be sorry he wasn't back then.  
　  
"It's just you wouldn't talk about it and then today you kept getting mad at me. You asked me to come, then you ignored me and seemed pissed." Tommy sighs, he can't help the way his hands balling up in Adam's shirt or the way he is cuddling as close as he can get. He needs physical affection if he gets irritable and he loves getting it from Adam, only a little because he's an Alpha, the rest is because he is Adam.  
　  
"I got jealous when that girl talked to you. Then that guy knocked you down and I wanted to hurt him for that, his scent was on you as well. Then the waiter flirted. It all got to me, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Adam says softly, one big arm looped around his middle, his other at his back, warm hand stroking, it's soothing, but a little arousing too, he can't help but arch into Adam's touch.  
　  
"Why?" Tommy doesn't get it, he wasn't flirting back and Adam doesn't see him more as a friend. He knows that.  
　  
"My cat sees you as pack." Adam sighs; great, he's pack. Normally that would make him feel special, but there is a small part of him that wants more, wants Adam's jealousy to mean he wants Tommy.  
　  
"And I see you as mine, even though I know I shouldn't." Adam adds quietly and Tommy moves so fast he's sure all Adam sees is a blur and then a blonde man straddling his lap and kissing him.  
　  
"Tommy?" Adam gasps, looking confused.  
　  
"I've wanted you for a really long time. I know this is like rushing and we should go on a date or something. But we just had dinner and you paid. So can we fuck?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Your eyes have changed." Adam pants.  
　  
"I'm really turned on." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"You really want me?" Adam asks, easily holding Tommy back from his body and preventing a kiss.  
　  
"Yes. Even before I turned and it only got worse once I could smell you. All my senses are stronger and they’re all focused on you whenever you’re in a room. Before you ask, I'm way past the sexuality crisis stage. I think freaking out about the were thing distracted me. But yeah, no big gay freak out. I even bought toys." Tommy rambles, because his brain isn't really working, more cooking, he's sat straddling Adam's lap, so close to getting what he wants, but not quite there and he wants that, wants Adam.  
　  
"Fuck that's hot. Please stop wiggling and listen." Adam groans.  
　  
Wiggling his ass against Adam makes him let out these soft, choked off moans that are possibly the hottest thing ever, he doesn't want to pout. But Adam looks frustrated and worried as well as turned on, so he does as Adam asks, stilling his body and pouting at the other man.  
　  
"I can't just fuck you. It won't just be a fuck to me. Every part of me, the cat, the man and the place where they meet inside of me wants to claim you." Adam's voice is husky, the dark quality to it sending a shiver down his spine.  
　  
"Claim me, like as a mate?" Tommy asks, because fuck yeah he wants that. Being claimed is like getting married, but with a lot more sex and biting than any wedding he has ever been to. It would mean he would be Adam's for as long as Adam wanted to keep him. Living with him, sleeping with him every night, sex whenever Adam wants it. Love and possession, being protected and treasured. He wants it, he really wants Adam to mean he wants to claim him, not something like he can't help claiming a were.  
　  
"Yeah. I want you as a mate. How could I not, Tommy. You’re fucking beautiful, inside and out and you balance me out. I feel right when I'm with you, I feel whole." Adam says softly.  
　  
"That's how I feel when I'm with you." Tommy admits.  
　  
"So I can claim you?" Adam asks and they both know how big a deal this is, how they'll be connecting their souls doing this, it won't be just sex.  
　  
"Claim me." He'd beg for it if Adam asked him to, but Adam doesn't make him beg. He kisses him hard and fast. Teeth a little sharper than normal, nipping at his lips. He's so distracted by Adam's tongue sliding hard against his own that he doesn't even realise Adam is tipping them off the seat and onto the floor, until his back’s flat against the carpet. And Adam is pushing his way between his thighs, spreading his legs and kissing him with what Tommy thinks might be months of built up passion. He knows he's been wanting this too long for slow and easy right now. He wants Adam to fuck him, to claim him, bite him, they can cuddle and talk later.  
　  
"Clothes off." Adam orders, as he sucks and bites and Tommy's collarbone, it feels fantastic, but is a problem.  
　  
"You have me pinned. I can't take anything off." Tommy points out. Adam nips his throat, sharp but doesn't break the skin before rolling off, looking the picture of reluctance. Tommy doesn't want to have to stop again to take shit off, so he just strips it all off. The second he's naked, fully clothed Adam is back between his legs, pinning him again.  
　  
"Adam, you have on clothes." Tommy whines.  
　  
"Yeah and?" Adam asks, licking lightly at the shell of his ear in a way that seems to make his cock think it's being licked instead.  
　  
"You should have gotten naked when I did. What were you doing. Did you just sit and watch?" Tommy asks.  
　  
Adam gives him the 'well duh' look before answering.  
　  
"You’re hot and you’re mine, I can finally look at all of you, of course I was looking." Adam shrugs.  
　  
Tommy concentrates hard, letting just his nails shift a little, then he shreds the back of Adam's shirt.  
　  
"Clothes off or I shred the pants as well." Tommy warns. Adam rolls off him, making a noise like a man denied water in the dessert and strips.  
　  
This time when Adam gets between his legs, Tommy feels his eyes roll back in his head, his brain shorting out at all the sensation. Naked Adam, naked Alpha, his naked Alpha Adam plastered all over his front, skin sliding slick with sweat, mouths sucking, kissing and biting everywhere. Tommy digs his nails into Adam's back, wrapping his legs around his waist, urging him closer. He's sure he breaks the skin, but Adam just moans and pulls him closer. Then the fucker goes and pulls away, hand back in an instant, moving Tommy. He gets him to kneel by the coffee table, torso flat to the cool, shiny surface, on his knees, legs spread.  
　  
"Stay." Adam orders and he actually walks away.  
　  
"I'm not a dog." Tommy mutters, but he doesn't move out of the position Adam put him in.  
　  
"I heard that." Adam yells from somewhere in the house.  
　  
Tommy would flip him off, if he was in the room and his hands weren't sprawled out in front of him. Adam comes back, kneeling behind him, he trails hot kisses down Tommy's spin, till he reaches the dip at the base, then he follows the same path back up with his tongue. When he starts kissing downwards again, Tommy whimpers. He's never whimpered in bed before, but Adam has him making all sorts of noise all the damn time. Being with an alpha, being claimed by the man he's fallen for, it's so fucking different from any sex he's ever had and not because Adam's a man or a were, but because Tommy has never felt so connected to someone, which makes sense, claiming goes deep, right to the soul, connecting two souls, making them into one.  
　  
"Stop teasing me." He complains, eyes widening when Adam's trail of kisses doesn't stop at the dip of his back this time, his mouth moving lower and then there's a hot, wet swipe of tongue against skin that has never felt anything like it. He's tried fingers, he's tried a toy, but they had no chance of feeling like Adam's tongue does as it swirls around his hole. He's a panting mess in no time, Adam just keeps licking, tongue working deeper and then he starts adding lubed fingers and Tommy gets why he left the room. He can't stop moaning, his too sharp nails are scratching the coffee table to hell, his hips trusting forward, looking for friction for his hard cock, but he's position wrong and just meets the air under the table, it doesn't stop his hips from trying.  
　  
"Adam, touch me." Tommy pleads. Teeth nip at the tender flesh of one ass cheek, it shouldn't make his cock throb, but it does.  
　  
"I am touching you." Adam points out, three fingers stilling inside of him and just rubbing at that spot inside of him, it has him seeing stars, but it really isn't what he meant.  
　  
"I want your hand on my dick." Tommy grits out, his whole body is shaking and the cat is loving every second of this.  
　  
"Bossy kitty, who says you get my hand on you like that at all? Maybe I want you to just cum on my cock alone or even my fingers." Adam taunts.  
　  
"Fuck Adam, please. Want you in me, I want to cum with you inside me." He wants that closeness as well as an orgasm. Adam could probably make him blow his load like this, but he doesn't think he'll feel as claimed as he would if he finishes with Adam inside of him.  
　  
Adam lets out a weird growly noise and then they are pressed chest to back, the head of Adam's cock trailing down his crack. He hears the lube bottle open, the sound of Adam slicking it on his dick and then he can't concentrate on sounds anymore, all he can do is feel. Adam's big, he knew Adam was big, but it feels like he's being split open, even with all the prep and he loves every second of it, the stretch, the fullness, the pleasure pain greying out his vision. Adam bites his shoulder hard once he's buried all the way in, hips still to give Tommy a chance to breathe, to relax. He bites again, licking and sucking at the wounds he's making. No matter how well a shifter can heal, Tommy has a feeling his neck is going to look like it was chewed on come tomorrow morning. Adam is still lapping at his neck when he starts to thrust, slow lazy rolls of his hips, grinding in deep and hard, pressing against every sensitive nerve he has.  
　  
He doesn't even realises he's yelling Adam's name until his throat starts to hurt. It doesn't stop him for begging, demanding and panting. Well Adam finally listens to his pleas/demands for harder and faster, he screams out his mates name, head thrown back. Adam bites him again, on the left side still, but so much higher, no one is going to be able to miss the fact that he is owned and he loves that. He thrusts back against Adam as much as he can, but he's pretty much pinned and can only take what Adam is willing to give. Luckily what Adam is willing to give is fucking incredible. Tommy doesn't even see his orgasm coming, Adam has a hand in his hair, tugging hard, the other at his hip, keeping the rhythm, nothing is touching his dick. Adam tugs his hair hard and bites into the flesh behind his ear and that’s it, he is gone, whole body shacking as he falls apart. His voice sounds wrecked, but he can't help himself, he repeats Adam's name over and over again.  
　  
"I love you." Adam breathes into his ear and it makes Tommy's breath hitch. Adam's thrusts get even faster, like he's chasing after his orgasm. Minutes later Tommy feels Adam stiffen, feels him cum, he though he might hate that part, but he loves it, because it's another mark from Adam. Any were smells him and they will know he is taken, claimed, loved.  
　  
Adam pulls out carefully and then tugs Tommy down when he lays on the floor, letting Tommy use him as a full body pillow. Tommy rests his head on Adam's shoulder, tangles their legs together. He wants to do it something like this next time, face to face so he can watch Adam's face as he falls apart. He lifts his head and kisses Adam softly.  
　  
"I love you too." Tommy says softly.  
　  
Adam looks ridiculously happy at that, like Tommy would let just any man claim him and fuck him. He loves Adam, the man and the cat, his lover and the alpha. His own cat feels so content, he's not been unhappy as a were, not past the first day freak out, but he's never been this content, this happy about his nature.  
　  
"I'm sorry I came on your carpet." Tommy groans sometime later. Adam has been busy pressing soft kisses to the top of his head, it's making him sleepy, he's seriously considering falling asleep right here, laid out on Adam's chest. He likes being chest to chest and getting to hear Adam's heart beating next to his own, they sound like they’re beating together, in time, if he presses his ear against Adam's chest, with his own pressed so close not even a slip of paper could fit between them.  
　  
"Most romantic pillow talk ever." Adam snorts.  
　  
"Sorry." Tommy groans.  
　  
"Don't be, I love you exactly as you are. Even if you do cum on the carpets." Adam chuckles. Tommy likes the way the vibrations feel against him as Adam laughs.  
　  
"Hmmm, I love you too, mate. Even though you seem to channel a dog during sex. I'm not a chew toy, you know." He hasn't seen it, but he can feel what a mess his neck is, all hot raw skin, aching in a way that has him almost half hard already.  
　  
"Shit, sorry." Adam touches his neck with light fingers and the throb of arousal starts to build.  
　  
"No need, I fucking love knowing everyone can see your claim." Tommy admits, lazily rolling his hips forward.  
　  
Adam flips him on his back at that point and bites him again. So Tommy's sure of two things. One, Adam is really into marking him up and likes that Tommy likes it. And two, he's just as ready to go again as Tommy. He loves the were recovery rate, it's like being fourteen again, apart from he's actually getting laid.  
　  
If he'd know shopping could turn into this? Fuck, he never would have complained. Getting the balls to talk to Adam about being a were is one of the best things he has ever done, the best being telling Adam to claim him, telling him he loved him, those things are beyond amazing to him.  
　  
The End.


End file.
